


干爹好（十七）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	干爹好（十七）

张云雷着急，连吻都不肯接，直奔主题去摸杨九郎的裤裆。杨九郎狼狈的去躲张云雷的手，说现在还不行。  
“行不行不是你说了算！”张云雷说，“要不然你就躺下给我操！”  
那不更伤腰吗？  
杨九郎讨好的去吻张云雷的唇，平复他不知从何而起的心头火。  
“那我们轻轻的来，你难受了就停下，好不好？”  
侧入是最舒适的姿势，承受的那方不必把自己折起来，也不必折腾那两条腿，只侧卧着享受就好。  
杨九郎把张云雷的一只腿挂在臂弯里，小心翼翼的做扩张。  
张云雷的前列腺要深一点，但不难取悦，手指在周围画两圈就足够让张云雷前面抬起头。可今天不大对劲。张云雷拿手圈着自己的性器动了几下，那玩意软趴趴的，没有半分兴致。  
杨九郎在他身后吻着他的肩胛骨，一只手往前面摸要取悦小云雷，被张云雷一巴掌打开。  
“干你的活。”张云雷训斥他。  
快感叠加起来，张云雷小腹抽搐着，前端晶莹的前列腺液流了一手，可还是没有正常勃起。  
张云雷终于害怕了。  
杨九郎察觉到张云雷的不对劲，支起身子来看他，干爹一手捂着眼睛一手还攥着自己的小弟兄，如同自己是什么要强迫良家妇女的流氓。  
“难受吗？不做了好不好？”杨九郎握住张云雷颤抖的肩膀。  
张云雷抽抽搭搭的搂住杨九郎的脖子，把两腿间毫无精神的性器展现给杨九郎。  
“我硬不起来九郎…我硬不起来。”  
这对于男性莫过于最大的羞辱。杨九郎忙抱住他说：“没事的，不会有事的，膀胱术后有出现ed的概率，我们明天去医院看看。难受吗？会有快感吗？”  
张云雷哪有心思去感受那些，满脑子只有一个自己不举的晴天霹雳。  
杨九郎重复念叨着没事去抱他，手从滑过光裸的脊背抚摸到腰间。他一遍遍不厌其烦的去吻张云雷的眼角，耳垂，鼻尖和唇，把张云雷的不安和眼泪尽数吞下。  
张云雷迷迷糊糊的要睡过去，又揪着杨九郎的耳朵清醒过来。  
“不行，还没做呢。”  
杨九郎哭笑不得，恨不得把自己的鸡儿藏到张云雷摸不到的地方。  
“不急在这一时，嗯？”  
这话说完杨九郎自己的心却跳的飞快。不急在这一时吗？他还能瞒张云雷多少，多久？他还能呆在这人身边多久，还能享受多久这样的安稳生活？  
杨九郎从未有过这样的压迫感，头顶的尖刀随时有可能落下。他只盼着，这利刃全冲他来，别去伤害旁人。别去伤害…张云雷。  
李格非已经反了水，断然是留不得了，只能处理掉。可现在敌在暗我在明，实难解决。且尚不知章越在哪，是否已经和李格非联手。这俩人的目的不同，却能坐到殊途同归，都是要他和张云雷万劫不复罢了。  
杨九郎想到这，烦躁的砸了下阳台的护栏。今晚没有星星，抬头，只有无边无际的黑暗。  
…  
张云雷发现宅子里守着的人多了起来。就连博文都调了回来，只领了一个任务就是保护好张云雷，寸步不离。  
博文也觉得奇怪，他从来看不上杨九郎，故而杨九郎对他能避则避，如今却不用李格非而要他二十四小时看护张云雷，足以见事态的严重性。问他什么他也不说，只叫他做好份内事。  
换了平时博文是断然不爱理李格非的，却因为一直云里雾里的觉得哪都不对劲主动打了那个十多年都没有拨通过的号码。  
电话响了好多声才被接起来。  
“博文？”  
“是我，李格非，现在是什么情况？”  
那边笑了，“不是你跟我这装什么傻呢？”  
“什么？”  
“什么什么？你别告诉我杨九郎没告诉你。”  
“告诉我…什么？就是因为他什么都不说我才来问你。你现在负责什么？少爷怎么没叫你回来？”  
那边沉默了好久。  
“李格非？”  
“没事，我…我现在在外地，一时回不去，他叫你做什么你做就是了，少问。”  
“那你还回来吗？”  
博文听见那边传来一声若有若无的叹息声，随后就是冷寂的忙音。  
博文看向窗外，白雪皑皑。  
这冬天，什么时候能过去啊。  
…  
“操。”  
茶杯没放稳，倒在了桌子上，烫了下手。阎鹤祥甩了甩手站起来，来回踱步，背着手摇头。  
“出息，杨九郎你出息！我可是万没想到。”  
杨九郎把茶杯扶起来，胳膊架在大腿上，两只手交叉握着，低头不语，等待阎鹤祥消化这个事实。  
“感情你当年投奔我不是因为摆脱张云雷的掌控，而是…是…”  
把自己的养父强上了。  
“回国也不是为了抢夺张云雷的权利而是…”  
帮助自己的养父巩固权利。  
“好好好，你好的很，要不是有这么一茬，你打算瞒我到什么时候？”  
“这种事…怎么说。”  
“你也知道说不出口，说不出却做的出？杨九郎你还是个行动派？！”  
阎鹤祥冷笑几声。  
“你该庆幸我没着了李格非那王八蛋的道，他之前邀我回国后同我说过这个事。张云雷死不成，你又没有夺权的意思，我差点就信了他的话控制住你们父子俩，挟天子以令诸侯。话说回来，我是生意人，助人为乐的事我不爱干。李格非如今虎视眈眈，你这又一团乱麻。我帮你倒是不难，可我需得拿到报酬。”  
“你看着开，我能做主的，尽量都给你。”  
“爽快，”阎鹤祥说，可算有了笑脸，“你在奥兰多的地皮，那可是个好地界。”  
杨九郎苦笑一声，“要不我帮你问问李格非？看他愿不愿意送你。”  
阎鹤祥说咱别浪费时间了我下午的飞机还是回我的迪拜挖石油吧。  
“老阎你太绝情了。”  
阎鹤祥已经要上楼收拾东西了。  
“哎哎哎至不至于啊，”杨九郎追上他，“李格非要是死了那块地皮我不就能送你了吗？这样这样，老阎，我在香港投资了个影视公司，拿来洗钱的，那个也送你，成不成？”  
“你当我不知道拿来洗钱的影视公司一般都多大，值几个钱？”  
“关键我干爹这边的东西我实在不能做主，我擅自给你了容易让张云雷掐死。”  
“嚯，听你这意思，你干爹还没被你睡服呢？熊样。”  
“他张云雷服过谁啊，你看郭家那个小少爷平时叱咤风云的，到他跟前照样听他的。”  
“等会，郭家小少爷，你说郭麒麟？”  
“昂，”杨九郎说，“一口一个舅舅的叫着，他爸的话都不听就听他舅舅的。俩人关系好着呢。”  
阎鹤祥这时候已经重新坐回了沙发上。  
“那我要是帮了他舅舅…”  
“就是帮了他了啊。”  
阎鹤祥沉默了一会拿定了注意。  
“那奥兰多的地皮也得给我，还有你在香港的那个破公司。”  
…  
李格非刚下车就听见了屋里传来的音乐声，大的吓人，像是在开party。  
“操。”李格非皱了皱眉，一口痰吐在脚边。  
打开门，大厅里的两个音响都调到了最大声，章越正躺在茶几上抽大//麻。  
音乐声太大，说话断然听不见，李格非做着手势失意两个小弟去关音响。  
两个小孩面面相觑，竟然谁都不敢动。  
你奶奶的。  
李格非只好亲力亲为的去拔掉了音响的插头，才让世界安静下来。  
手里的大麻刚抽到一半就被抢去。李格非拽着章越瘦的只剩骨头的手臂把人从茶几上拉起来。  
“没完了？不作难受是吗？”  
章越懒懒的看着他笑，喝醉了似的。  
“我还能作几天啊？”  
李格非不说话了，低头抽了口章越那半支大麻。  
“我他妈有艾滋。”  
“唾液不传染。”  
“那咱俩作//爱吧。”  
“你糊涂了，药吃了睡觉去吧。”  
李格非说完打算站起来，正巧在这个时候挨了章越一耳光，狼狈的倒在地上。  
“操//你//妈的男表子。”  
李格非站起来扯着章越头发把他拖到地上，抬腿就是两脚。  
“真他妈把自己当个东西了？没有老子你三年前就死在街上了。我他妈把你背上车的时候你裤子都没提上呢。你晚死了三年有什么不满足的？再说了，是我摁着你脑袋让你碰这些脏东西的吗？是我拴着你要你被杨九郎上吗？都是你自己愿意你自己犯贱吧，这会觉得自己无辜单纯白莲花了？当完表子想起来立牌坊，去你妈的吧！”  
“李格非！杨九郎和他那个干爹不是什么好东西，你以为你就是了吗？！当狗的不看家还反咬主子一口，说你是狗都是糟践了狗！你就算哪天真小人得了志，旁人也不会忘了你是怎么爬上来的！披着凤羽也是野鸡，登上了宝殿照样是太监！”  
一颗子弹打进章越身旁的瓷砖里。  
李格非把章越的上半身从冰冷的地面上拽起来，枪管塞进了章越的嘴里。  
“这话说的真好，好到你以后都不必再说话了。你不是活着难受吗？我送你一程？左右，你现在也不剩一点利用价值了。”  
章越想笑，枪管堵着嘴笑不出声，只有瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛剧烈起伏。  
李格非看着他，半晌，收了枪。  
“现在死太没意思了。我听说，艾滋病人到后来得什么的都有，妄想狂，精神病，痴呆，间质性肾炎，肾小管坏死，失明，癌症，肿瘤…你起码尝个两三样再死呢？我趁你还有一口气的时候把你送个杨九郎看看，也许他一可怜你，能为你哭一场呢？”  
李格非自顾自的说的下作，说的兴奋，再看章越，已经不知什么时候昏死过去了。

——tbc

一点废话：章越：妈妈我什么时候洗白啊  
苍耳：妈妈觉得快了，你死的时候估计就彻底白了。


End file.
